Attention mafia!
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para el breve receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para breve el receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

_**I**_

…

Hacía demasiado calor para estar paseando por ahí con una sudadera, pero poco te importó. La prenda era como tu segunda piel y ya te habías acostumbrado a la sensación sofocante del Verano, la cual se esfumaría apenas encontraras una máquina expendedora en el parque de Namimori; no es que fuera algo difícil, pero era tu primera vez visitando el pintoresco lugar y por lo tanto no sabías bien a dónde ir. Por supuesto que tal nimiedad no te detuvo, sino que avivó tu sentido de la aventura. Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Trepaste, giraste y hablaste contigo misma en voz alta, sin importarte las miradas extrañadas de algunos peatones. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para el breve receso escolar.

―Las chicas normales no se tapan la cara con kilos de ropa ―reíste para ti misma antes de divisar a lo lejos tu objetivo. Juraste escuchar un coro celestial a tus espaldas.

Pero no, lo que escuchaste a continuación no fue ningún coro entonado por ningún ángel.

―¡Hiiieeeeee!

Trastabillaste al ser empujada por la espalda, sin saber exactamente por quién, y cuando intentaste averiguar lo que había pasado ya no había nadie por los alrededores. Alcanzaste a escuchar una disculpa musitada por una voz aguda, ¿te había empujado una chica?

Desenfadada, te hundiste de hombros e incorporaste de un salto. Tenías buen acondicionamiento físico ya que salías a trotar todas las mañanas, por no mencionar que hacías bastante ejercicio debido a tu trabajo.

Reanudaste el camino hacia la máquina, notando curiosamente que alguien ya se encontraba ahí. Era un chico alto, guapo según tu radar, azabache, de tez morena y unos ojos semi-afilados ambarinos; sin embargo, obviaste esos detalles superficiales cuando una seductora interrogante asaltó su cabeza. ¿De dónde salió?

Y como curiosa sinvergüenza que eres, te acercaste para saludar muy a tu manera.

―¡Hola! ―casualmente introdujiste un par de monedas en el aparato y presionaste el botón para obtener una Coca Cola. Mientras esperabas, continuaste hablándole a él, u hablando sola en todo caso; no te importaba mucho si no te respondía, normalmente cohibías a la gente al ser el tipo de chica que iba directo al grano y decía lo que quería sin vacilar―. Eres guapo, ¿de dónde saliste?

―¿Eh? ―el muchacho rió, tal vez porque encontró tus preguntas incómodas o porque simplemente tenía un refrescante sentido del humor―. De mi casa, ¿por qué?

Ahora fue tu turno de reír mientras la lata de tu pedido caía dentro de la máquina.

―Oh, el jovencito es gracioso ―tomaste el contenedor de líquido frío entre tus manos y lo destapaste para darle un largo trago. Notaste que el chico seguía ahí, observándote con moderada curiosidad―. Pensé que ya te habrías ido.

―¿Debería? ―inquirió calmadamente.

Tal vez, solamente tal vez, habías despertado su interés. No que importara, porque aunque fuera lindo tú no eras como las chicas normales, y por lo mismo no caías ante una cara bonita que no conocías de nada.

―Bueno, cuando un extraño te saluda y lanza dos piropos consecutivos, creo que una persona normal huiría para poner una denuncia a la policía ―respondiste con humor―. A menos que dicho extraño sea sexy ―miraste lo que traías puesto: tus viejos pantalones pescadores negros, unos converse de jean gastados y tu sudadera azul marino con la imagen del chico del cereal en el centro de tu pecho―, y no creo que yo lo sea ―terminaste de decir al mismo tiempo que te encogías de hombros.

―Eres interesante ―comentó risueño mientras te extendía la mano―. Soy Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi.

―Sengoku ―pronunciaste con una sonrisa igual a la suya―, pero puedes decirme Hisui.

Te quedaste hablando con él por un par de horas más, hasta que él recibió una llamada y se tuvo que retirar. Lucía bastante nervioso, así que no lo detuviste en lo absoluto, pero antes de marcharse el moreno te sorprendió pidiéndote que intercambiaran e-mails, alegando que eras divertida y esperaba seguir en contacto contigo. Aceptaste porque te parecía un buen chico y congeniaron bien en poco tiempo, quizá te llevarías una bonita amistad como recuerdo a Tokio.

Al final se te olvidó preguntarle de dónde había salido y por qué llevaba ropa de educación física cuando se supone que eran las vacaciones, pero decidiste que le preguntarías la próxima vez que se vieran.

Lo que ni siquiera sospechabas es que tras este simple encuentro la normalidad en tu vida sería inalcanzable.

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Como siempre yo, cayendo en la tentación.**

**Oka. Siempre quise ****―tuve curiosidad―**** intentar uno de estos fics en formato Lectorxpersonaje, así que… he aquí uno que espero no dure demasiado. No creo que alguien lo lea. Pero bienvenido/a sea el que quiera pasarse por acá. **

**Odio cuando leo (T/N) o (Lector) en los diálogos de dichos fics, me cortan el hilo de la trama, así que por eso acá el personaje en cuestión tiene nombre. Pueden verlo como OCxPersonaje u LectorxPersonaje, como mejor les acomode. El caso es que es AlguienxPersonaje. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para breve el receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

_**II**_

…

Pasaron cinco días en total desde que llegaste a Namimori, cuatro desde que te instalaste en casa de la abuela y tres desde que conociste a Yamamoto Takeshi. Tu rutina habitual de Tokio la habías trasladado sin problemas a este lugar, y eso te había permitido conocer a peculiares personas en lo que llevabas de estadía. Sasagawa Ryohei, por ejemplo; un chico que practicaba boxeo y que, al parecer, todas las mañanas sin falta salía a trotar alrededor de la ciudad. Por azares de la vida te habías vuelto su compañera habitual de trote, pese a que a media vuelta siempre se te desaparecía misteriosamente. Tú no le buscabas muchas explicaciones a lo sucedido y seguías con la rutina, pero al final el bichito de la curiosidad terminaba picándote un poco.

No habías vuelto a toparte con Yamamoto Takeshi desde aquel día, pero hablaban por mensajería desde entonces. Conversando con él por ese medio te diste cuenta de muchas cosas que probablemente te habría costado notar de tenerlo en frente ―es más fácil notar algo entre líneas cuando, literalmente, está _entre líneas_―, él era más que una cara bonita, pero algo (llámese sexto sentido) te decía que debías ser cuidadosa, por más confianza que el chico te inspirara. Eres más observadora de lo que aparentabas y al parecer él también.

El juego favorito de ambos parecía ser «hacerse los idiotas.»

Te levantaste en la mañana y saliste a trotar. Como siempre, te encontraste con Sasagawa a medio camino, intercambiaron una que otra palabra y después el chico desapareció en algún tramo del recorrido. Volviste a casa, preparaste el desayuno ―no eras malagradecida con tu abuela, mucho menos con el favor que te estaba haciendo― y luego te fuiste a duchar. Cuando revisaste tu teléfono notaste que había un mensaje nuevo.

Takeshi te estaba invitando a salir.

Bueno, no te había invitado a salir, _salir_. Lo que en realidad hizo fue citarte para que conocieras a sus amigos. Lo rechazaste de todas formas, pero con amabilidad, porque se trataba de una salida a la piscina; y aunque estuvieras en un lugar considerablemente pequeño en comparación a de donde venías, dudabas mucho que alguien no se diese cuenta de lo que ocultabas si te quitabas la capucha de tu inseparable sudadera. Preferiste decir que no tenías ganas, lo cual era una verdad a medias; no te apetecía ir para auto-arruinarte las vacaciones, pero al mismo tiempo tenías muchas ganas de asistir. Nunca habías ido a una piscina a nadar con amigos.

De todas formas, elegiste unas vacaciones inadvertidas por sobre un capricho del momento.

Terminaste de comer, lavaste los trastes y ayudaste con los deberes de la casa al ser sábado por la mañana. Acabaste a las diez, pues en Tokio vivías en un pequeño departamento, sola, así que limpiar no era nada nuevo para ti.

―¡Abuela, voy a salir!

Te pusiste una gorra de béisbol, la capucha encima de la misma y finalmente te calzaste los converse. Hoy te parecías a _Kido Tsubomi_ con esa enorme sudadera purpura con temática de iPod que elegiste. Irónicamente, apenas saliste a la calle sacaste dicho aparato y lo encendiste para escuchar tu música favorita. Podían llamarte rara, pues mientras la mayoría de los adolescentes disfrutaban la música pop nipona tú escuchabas cosas como _Moves Like Jagger,_ aunque es porque estabas un poco harta de la música popular; lo cual es gracioso e irónico, porque sabías que casi al final de la canción escucharías la voz de_ Christina Aguilera._

Vagaste hasta llegar a lo que, dedujiste acertadamente, era la Zona Comercial. Ya que te sentías como una turista ―y de hecho lo eras― fuiste a dar una vuelta, pensando que quizás podrías comprarte algo de recuerdo, aunque esto era una simple excusa para perder el tiempo y no aburrirte. Probablemente te habrías divertido de ir con Takeshi y sus amigos pero, recordaste una vez más, eso no era posible por culpa de tu problema.

―_O… ye…_

Creíste escuchar algo, pero fingiste demencia. Tal vez no era contigo. _Esperabas que no fuera contigo._

―_¡Oye, tú!_

Lo escuchaste claramente esta vez, ya que no tenías la música a todo volumen. Ahora sabías que se estaban dirigiendo a ti, el que te sintieras perseguida era el indicador perfecto para darte cuenta de eso, y al mismo tiempo una mala combinación. Preguntas se agolparon en tu mente sin que pudieras evitarlo. ¿Quién te llamaba? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué demonios querían contigo? ¿Te habían encontrado? No, eso último era estúpido. Se supone que nadie debería saber dónde te encontrabas, eras buena para desaparecer si así lo querías, por lo que no debería ser posible que dieran contigo y mucho menos tan rápido. Enfriaste la cabeza y no dejaste que el pánico te dominara. Necesitabas planear como escabullirte entre las personas, lo cual no sería tan sencillo como en Tokio, donde las calles eran un mar de gente y en comparación Namimori era como un riachuelo.

Una mano se posó sobre tu hombro, entonces tomaste una decisión.

Saliste corriendo inesperadamente, sacando gran ventaja entre tus perseguidores y tú. Eran varios, pocos, probablemente tres. Al doblar en una esquina te percataste de que eran simples matones, quienes seguramente creyeron que estabas buscando problemas por sus dominios u algo estúpido como eso. No sería tan difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta cómo ibas vestida.

Y de todas formas eso también te pasaba en casa.

Doblaste al azar en varias calles, saltaste sobre un cubo de basura y te trepaste a un muro de hormigón, luego te arrojaste hacia el otro lado, rodando al caer en el suelo para minimizar un poco el impacto.

―Debería practicar parkour ―bromeaste antes de incorporarte y salir del callejón al cual caíste, no sin antes asomar la cabeza cuidadosamente para evitar sorpresas indeseadas.

Sin moros en la costa.

―Pero quizá no por mucho tiempo.

Entraste al local más cercano, esperando pasar desapercibida entonces. Afortunadamente era un clásico restaurante de sushi y no podrían verte desde afuera, por lo que técnicamente estabas a salvo por tiempo indefinido. Justo a tiempo, pues era hora del almuerzo y tanto correr te dio un poco de hambre.

Devoraste tu ración lo más lento que pudiste, para curiosidad de quien parecía ser el dueño de la tienda, que de vez en cuando te lanzaba una que otra mirada. Te crispó un poco los nervios porque sentías que conocías al hombre de algún lugar, pero ni siquiera volteaste para asegurarte de que no estabas simplemente siendo paranoica y seguiste con lo tuyo.

―Ja, ja. ¿Hisui?

Casi te atragantaste con el sushi al escuchar esa voz.

―¿Yamamoto? ―sí, lo llamabas por el nombre mentalmente y en textos aunque sentías que no lo conocías lo suficiente en la vida real para decirle así. Era tu propia lógica estúpida.

De todas formas, ¿qué no se supone que el chico estaría con sus amigos en la piscina? Preferiste no preguntar, porque eso sería darle un argumento para destrozarte. Otra cosa que habías descubierto entre líneas tras tantos correos es que Takeshi podía ser muy insistente.

―Vaya coincidencia ―dijo él mientras tomaba asiento a tu lado en la barra.

―Sí, coincidencia… ―por alguna razón te encontrabas escéptica a creer que fue algún tipo de casualidad. Y no, no lo decías por ser fan de Sakura Card Captors.

Bueno, quizás sí. Un poquito.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntaste cuando cayeron en un silencio que, aunque no era incómodo, se te antojó molesto.

―Vivo aquí ―respondió él con simpleza.

―Oh.

Claro, el azabache había mencionado antes que su padre tenía un restaurante de sushi. Estúpida tú por no recordarlo. ¡Con razón el dueño se te hacía familiar! Era prácticamente Takeshi pero de una edad avanzada.

Y hablando del diablo…

―¡Yo, Takeshi! ¡Bienvenido!

―_Tadaima,_ viejo ―contestó.

El mayor te observó fijamente. Sip, ahora definitivamente sabías que no estabas siendo paranoica.

―¿Quién es tu amigo?

¡Uy, golpe bajo para tu feminidad! ¿Acaso parecías un chico? Bueno, meditaste calmadamente tus palabras exactas antes de salir de casa, dijiste que te parecías a Kido Tsubomi, así que evidentemente hoy llevabas una pinta muy andrógina, pero sabías perfectamente que no eras una tabla de planchar.

―Amiga ―lo corrigió el muchacho por ti―, es la chica que te dije que conocí el otro día.

Después hubo otro breve silencio, pero ¿Qué rayos? Tomaste esa oportunidad para presentarte ya que era obviamente lo que ambos hombres querían que hicieras.

―Sengoku Hisui. Un placer conocerlo, señor.

―Yamamoto Tsuyoshi ―se presentó el mayor.

Le viste a los ojos y después apartaste rápidamente la mirada. Él debió tomarlo como timidez, porque se echó a reír y dijo algo, un murmullo que apenas alcanzaste a escuchar. De todo el balbuceo lograste distinguir la palabra «Chrome», pero tú no tenías idea de lo que habrá querido decir el señor y mucho menos qué diantres tenía que ver el cromo en todo esto. Tras esto él hombre los dejó solos, hablaste con Takeshi durante un rato más y después de pagar la cuenta te disponías a irte.

―Te acompañaré a casa ―se ofreció el azabache rápidamente.

―Puedo cuidarme sola ―no es que fueras feminista ni nada por el estilo, pero tenías orgullo de todas formas. El incidente de hace unas horas no te daba miedo, pese a que en su momento te erizó los bellos de la nuca; simplemente fue la emoción del momento al ser pillada desprevenida, estabas segura de que no volvería a pasar.

―Lo sé ―Takeshi sonrió―. Pareces el tipo de chica que puede hacer de todo, pero ¿no crees que sería bueno tener a alguien contigo en caso de que haya percances en el camino? Puede que la ciudad parezca tranquila, pero te sorprendería la cantidad de personas problemáticas que la habitan ―comentó casualmente.

Claramente te hiciste la tonta ante la indirecta que te mandó.

Nuevamente el chico te dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para saciar tu curiosidad. Tendrías que esperar, otra vez.

―Bueno, si lo pones así… ―te encogiste de hombros―, le cedo el honor de acompañarme a casa, caballero; pero debemos darnos prisa, antes de que se acabe la magia de la Hada Madrina.

¿Quería jugar? Bien, jugarían.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Well, tuvo más reviews de los que esperaba (aceptémoslo, estos fics no son populares… o a la gente le da flojera comentarlos, anyway) gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario. He aquí una actualización rápida como muestra de que mi musa se ha apiadado de mi alma y que sus ofrendas le han dejado satisfecha ―no me hagan caso, bebí Coca Cola―, espero les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben cuál es el soborno para la musa. :3**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para breve el receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

_**III**_

…

A la mañana siguiente te diste cuenta de que fuiste una completa idiota por dejar que Takeshi te acompañara, porque ahora lo tenías aguardando por ti en la sala gracias a tu abuela, quien lo dejó entrar al encontrarlo esperándote afuera media hora después de cuando volviste de trotar. Suspiraste. Lo cierto es que ayer intentaste que el muchacho te dejara a tres cuadras de distancia para que no supiera donde vivías temporalmente, pero no te pudiste deshacer de él por más excusas que pusieras ―eso justificaba tu teoría de que era _realmente_ insistente―; al final, te dejó en la puerta como todo un caballero y después desapareció como un mago de Las Vegas. Como consecuencia de tu estupidez por no lograr ganarle con argumentos lógicos, ahora no te podías escaquear de una salida con él y sus amigos.

No te molestaba conocer gente nueva, pero te incomodaba un poco que más gente viese tu rostro. Bueno, lo que dejabas ver con esa capucha.

―¿No te da algo de calor? ―preguntó Takeshi una vez se alejaron calle abajo, con una animada despedida de tu familiar como fondo. Enarcaste una ceja y el azabache tuvo que explicarse―. Veo que siempre estás con sudaderas. Ya sabes, es verano… ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Meditaste 'profundamente' tu respuesta, hundiéndote de hombros mientras decías:

―Las uso todos los días, se volvió una segunda piel ―contestaste con la verdad―. Es tan común que use sudaderas que hasta me siento desnuda sin ellas.

Sonreíste con burla al notar un leve sonrojo en tu acompañante. Te resististe a bromear con un «oh, eres _tan_ pudoroso» porque sabías que te la iban a regresar, y el sexto sentido te decía que ibas a quedar como una estúpida por la contestación que recibirías.

―¿Y qué hay de ti?

Tú también tenías tus preguntas, después de todo.

―¿El qué?

Pero como siempre, Takeshi se hizo el desentendido.

―¿Por qué usabas un uniforme de gimnasia en verano, cuando se supone que no hay escuela? ―planteaste la pregunta con el mayor tono de obviedad posible en tu repertorio―. Y no me digas que es por la escuela de verano ―lo interrumpiste al anticipar una evasiva―, porque no soy tan idiota como para creer que existe un ente tan patético en este universo como para reprobar la clase de deportes; los profesores incluso te dan puntos por asistir como seguro para no verte la cara en el descanso.

La mirada que te envió el muchacho te hizo dudar por un segundo de tu propia declaración. Y es que Yamamoto parecía conocer a dicho espécimen hasta ahora oculto para la humanidad, lo cual te parecía entre divertido e inaudito.

―Estaba entrenando ―finalmente contestó.

Sabías que jugaba béisbol, pero también sabías que él no se estaba refiriendo a eso. Lamentablemente no podías seguir insistiendo porque te verías como una paranoica. Lo cierto es que a veces las mujeres veían cosas donde no las hay, pero con Takeshi era lo contrario; él tenía cosas que nadie quería ver, pero que tú no sabías cómo preguntar.

―Llegamos.

Antes de darte cuenta ya se habían adentrado bastante en la zona urbana, estaban en un pequeño barrio que evidentemente jamás pisaste en toda tu vida. Frente a ti se encontraba una humilde casa de dos plantas, lucía bastante acogedora y el ruido que provenía desde el interior te daba a entender que era un lugar muy animado. Yamamoto tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que alguien salió a recibirlos. Al principio creíste que era una chica, pero al fijarte bien notaste que era un chico, un chico que lucía como el modelo andrógino perfecto.

Y lo dijiste en voz alta.

―Tienes un bonito rostro.

―¡¿Eh?! ―gritó confundido el pequeño castaño, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios y menos de alguien cuya presencia apenas acababa de notar ―y lucías como una persona bastante sospechosa a decir verdad, por lo que entendías esa reacción―, haciendo que soltaras una risilla.

―Dije que eres lindo ―sonreíste al ver como un sonrojo profundo se propagaba en el rostro ajeno.

―¡Yo, Tsuna! ―al parecer Takeshi decidió que era tiempo de hacerse notar―. Ella es mi amiga, Hisui.

Tsuna pareció volver en sí al escuchar las palabras del beisbolista.

―E-entiendo ―pronunció torpemente―. S-soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer ―de repente pareció notar que todavía seguían a fuera, pues abrió sus orbes acarameladas todo lo que se le permitió― ¡Hiieee! ¡No puede ser! ¡Todavía seguimos afuera! ―los miró con ojos de cachorrito acabado de patear. Sí, el chico estaba llorando. Y se te hacía tan lindo que por poco vomitas arcoíris ahí mismo― ¡E-entren por favor!

Tras esas palabras dejaste de imaginarte un mundo rosado donde el pequeño era un muñequito de felpa al que asfixiabas gustosa, y caíste en cuenta de algo.

―_Oh, así que fuiste tú quien me empujó_ ―murmuraste mientras el castaño seguía balbuceando incoherencias. Y habría seguido de no ser porque Takeshi lo detuvo.

Al entrar fueron saludados por una mujer de cabellera castaña, sin duda era la madre de Tsunayoshi. Sawada Nana se te antojó como una mujer agradable, aunque también parecía el tipo de persona lo suficientemente ingenua para estar despreocupada con un extraño en casa; eso, o simplemente la mujer era permisiva y hacía como que no veía nada en lo absoluto.

Subieron a la segunda planta, rumbo a la habitación de Tsuna, luego de dejar el calzado en la entrada; abajo había un montón de pares de zapatos más aparte de los tuyos, así que intuías que esa reunión de amigos no sería nada pequeña. Sólo esperabas congeniar con alguien aparte de Yamamoto para no pasar toda la tarde como la Forever Alone, aunque mínimo a una persona le deberías caer bien ¿Cierto?

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, supiste que estabas en lo correcto.

Sasagawa Ryohei se encontraba sentado alrededor de una pequeña mesita junto a varias personas más, pero había tanta gente que inevitablemente los restantes estaban esparcidos por el resto de la habitación. Apenas te vio, se puso de pie. Al igual que los tuyos, los ojos del peli blanco relampaguearon en sorpresa, pero esta rápidamente se le pasó y fue sustituida por entusiasmo.

―¡Sengaku! ―pronunció mal tu apellido, como siempre, pero al menos pareció reconocer tu cara. Todo un logro viniendo de él― ¡Esta es una sorpresa al extremo!

―Es Sengoku, Sasagawa ―respondiste divertida.

―¿Se conocen? ―Takeshi se incluyó descaradamente en la conversación. Las demás personas alternaban las miradas entre tu persona y el escandaloso boxeador, ocasionalmente también caían sobre el azabache.

A quien por cierto ibas a responderle de manera muy vaga, pero Ryohei se te adelantó por completo:

―¡Corremos juntos todas las mañanas, al extremo!

Dicho eso, todos los pares de ojos se posaron en ti.

―Me lo topé una vez a las cinco de la mañana y desde entonces se volvió una especie de tradición ―te hundiste de hombros y eso pareció ser suficiente, al menos para la mayoría―. Sengoku Hisui, un placer.

Luego fue tiempo de las presentaciones. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a quien ya te presentaron en la entrada; Sasagawa Ryohei, otro más que ya conocías; Gokudera Hayato, quien te denominó como mujer estúpida y al cual mandaste a callar con un ingenioso comentario; Dokuro Chrome, una chica adorable a la cual querías abrazar hasta el hartazgo; Kozato Enma, otro chico pequeño y lindo pero con un aire tan depresivo a su alrededor que tal vez le confería el súper poder de matar cosas con los ojos; Sasagawa Kyoko, la típica chica sonrisas con la que todo el mundo quería salir; Kurokawa Hana, alguien demasiado centrada y con la que creías podías llevarte bien; Haru Miura, una chica simpática pero que te parecía levemente irritante con su manía por agregar "desu" al final de sus palabras; Bianchi, una mujer atractiva pero evidentemente con la mente en otra parte; Lambo, un desastroso niño con afro cuyo único pecado era ser un infante que buscaba atención; I-pin, una niña educada y tímida; Fuuta, otro niño educado y agradable. Caras, palabras y gestos quedaron grabados en tu cabeza rápidamente.

Pero al que nunca sacarías de tu cabeza, sin duda, era ese bebé en traje Armani con fedora. Reborn era sospechoso en toda la definición de la palabra. Y no te gustó en lo absoluto el brillo de sus ojos cuando te miró.

Te integraste al grupo con sorprendente facilidad. En media hora ya todos trataban contigo como si te conocieran desde hace años, inclusive Gokudera con su exagerado odio y comentarios por demás groseros ―al parecer era misógino, aunque todavía era muy pronto para juzgarlo―, incluso la tímida de Dokuro te dirigía la palabra. Lo que lamentabas es que Haru y Kyoko se te pegasen como garrapatas, ya que sentías que eran incluso más confianzudas que tú. Sí, tú, la rara encapuchada que piropeó a un chico desconocido en una máquina expendedora.

Y hablando del diablo…

―Así que… ¿sales a trotar a las cinco de la mañana? ―Takeshi eventualmente halló un hueco para conversar contigo, justo cuando Hana recién acababa de reclamar la atención de la hermana de Ryohei y compañía.

―Si vas a pedirme una cita solamente hazlo, guapo ―bromeaste mientras batías exageradamente las pestañas. Él simplemente se rió de tu comentario, pero claramente seguía aguardando por una respuesta―. Sí, es… costumbre ―esa era una verdad a medias. Era una obligación que se volvió costumbre.

Te salvaste de más preguntas porque en ese momento llegó el dueño de la casa, chocando contra ti y por poco llevándote con él al suelo. No le culpaste de nada porque supusiste que cierto bebé de fedora debió patearlo ―esta vez no tuvieron que ver tus dotes de observadora, porque el maltrato del niño hacia Tsuna saltaba a la vista―, así que le tendiste una mano al castaño y le ayudaste a ponerse de pie.

―¿Sengoku-san? ―pronunció, extrañado.

―Un gracias estaría bien, Tsuna ―sonreíste al ver como se sonrojaba, chillaba y después de disculparse por el grito te daba las gracias―. Tampoco tienes que ponerte así, ¿sabes? No pasa nada si chocas conmigo.

Luego alguien más se incluyó en la conversación.

―Ella no va a comerte ―al parecer a Takeshi no le gustaba ser ignorado tan descaradamente.

De repente, el pequeño frunció el ceño y los miró analíticamente. Bueno, no analíticamente, en realidad parecía estar haciendo un puchero mientras su cerebro se esforzaba por conectar diversos cables.

―¿Ustedes… están saliendo?

Por la expresión del castaño cuando te reíste de lo dicho, Sawada deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase vivo en ese instante.

―Cómo crees ―te limpiaste una lágrima inexistente, porque tampoco te habías reído tanto y mucho menos con la fuerza suficiente para atraer la mirada de la gente.

La mirada del muchacho frente a ti se posó en el suelo.

―E-es que Yamamoto jamás me había presentado a uno de sus amigos… ―murmuró, todavía se le notaba muy avergonzado.

Sonreíste.

―Puede que Yamamoto ni siquiera tenga amigos aparte de ustedes ―te encogiste de hombros, esa era la única opción viable en tu cabeza―. Tal vez solamente los considera a ustedes sus amigos, mientras que a las personas que lo rodean normalmente son simplemente sus conocidos. ¿No lo habías pensado así?

Obviamente no, pero no querías que él creyese que te estabas burlando suyo.

―Uhm, ya veo. T-tienes razón ―si el sonrojo de Tsuna te parecía lindo, su sonrisa lo era diez veces más. Definitivamente entendías por qué toda esta gente se reunió alrededor de él.

―Me gusta pensar que sí ―finalizaste con un guiño, que hizo al pequeño apartar la vista de ti, aunque eso no evitó que lo vieras más rojo que una manzana.

Hubo un particular silencio entre los tres, y entonces otra cosa fue lo que te llamó la atención.

A este punto te esperabas una nueva intervención por parte de Takeshi, pues lo estuvieron ignorando descaradamente e inclusive pusieron palabras en su boca frente a él y éste no había hecho nada al respecto. Curiosa, giraste para contemplar al beisbolista. Lucía pensativo. No, esa no era la palabra adecuada. Ido. Sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

Después de observarle por unos cinco segundos, pareció volver en sí y sus miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió.

―Ne, Hisui ―un escalofrío te recorrió toda la columna cuando el brazo del azabache rodeó tu cuello amistosamente, por alguna razón tenías un mal presentimiento―. ¿Crees que yo también pueda unirme a esos entrenamientos matutinos?

Jamás contestaste, porque sabías que él no aceptaría como respuesta un «no.»

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Tercer cap. arriba. Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar, el cap. va dedicado a esas personas. Espero les guste. Y sí, Yamamoto se puso celoso, pero fue porque no lo llamaron por el nombre aunque lo conocieron antes que a Tsuna xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para breve el receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

_**IV**_

…

Yamamoto realmente se había tomado enserio aquello de salir a trotar juntos. Cada mañana sin falta te esperaba a quince para las cinco afuera de la casa de tu abuela y de ahí partían a dar una vuelta alrededor de Namimori. Normalmente no intercambiaban muchas palabras en el trayecto, para mantener el ritmo, pero cuando aparecía Ryohei era imposible quedarse callados.

Luego de que Sasagawa desaparecía ―al parecer era pésimo orientándose y por esto es que solía dejarte abandonada―, tú y Takeshi hacían el trayecto restante, después entraban a descansar. En algún momento de la semana, tu abuela decidió que el muchacho podía ducharse en su casa luego de que tú terminases de usar el baño e incluso lo había invitado a cenar en distintas ocasiones; no te extrañó demasiado que ella le agarrase confianza a él, siendo tan simpático y ella una anciana cuya única compañía era un viejo gato y tú. Tal vez quería un poco más de compañía aparte de una nieta que vivía lejos, lo cual te hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que si fuese por ti la visitarías cada verano.

De todas formas tú no le comentaste nada, porque ella podía hacer lo que quisiese siendo ese su hogar, y no es como si fuese algo demasiado problemático que el chico tuviese libre acceso a… bueno, sí era un problema. No tenías dónde esconderte ahora en el caso de que necesitaras evitarle y la excusa de «tengo planes con unos amigos» era impensable, porque tenían los mismos amigos.

Sí, sí. Tal vez estabas siendo un poco paranoica, pero era la vida que tenías en la ciudad de la que venías lo que te convirtió así. Querías tener un plan de contingencia. ¿O quizá solamente querías poner distancia entre ambos? Probablemente querías retrasar lo inevitable, porque Yamamoto se estaba acercando demasiado a tu secreto y tú ni siquiera habías develado completamente el suyo. Lo único que tenías claro es que lo que sea que ocultaba Takeshi, estaba relacionado parcialmente a Tsunayoshi y los demás; claramente esas personas no eran normales y escondían algo, pero a pesar de que eran prácticamente un desfile de extravagancias notabas que el bebé de traje Armani parecía tenerlos bajo amenaza. Cuando los insultos de Gokudera estaban por pasar a algo más entonces él se presentaba de alguna forma extravagante, lo que hacía al peli plata disculparse y gritar que casi lo arruina. Notabas a Tsuna demasiado nervioso en esos momentos, pero también aliviado. Después era Takeshi el encargado de desviar tu atención, aunque probablemente él sabía que sospechabas algo desde el primer día.

Obviamente Reborn y el castaño no querían que tú supieras lo que ellos escondían.

―¿Hisui?

Parpadeaste confundida un par de veces, hasta que notaste que Yamamoto te observaba ligeramente preocupado. Seguro te quedaste en trance como idiota mientras pensabas. Que milagro el que no te tropezaras con nada.

―Lo siento, me quedé pensativa ―te disculpaste sinceramente―. ¿Qué decías?

―No pasa nada ―él se encogió de hombros.

Estaban camino al hogar de Tsunayoshi, pues era común que todos se reuniesen ahí. La casa de los Sawada era algo así como un cuartel o base de operaciones, aunque tú preferías llamarlo hogar para desamparados anormales, ya que aparte de descubrir que la mayoría de tus conocidos vivían ahí, ninguno podía entrar en la categoría de lo común; todos tenían algún detalle en sus personalidades que los hacía simplemente únicos, aunque no sabías si eso era algo malo o bueno.

Kyoko era demasiado crédula y dulce para su propio bien, Haru era una acosadora cosplayer que carecía completamente de sentido común y juraba que algún día se casaría con Tsuna, Hana tenía algún tipo de trauma o aversión extrema con los infantes, Ryohei era como un auto de Fórmula 1 sin frenos siendo conducido a toda velocidad colina abajo, Chrome a veces hablaba consigo misma cuando creía que nadie la veía, Gokudera al parecer era piro maníaco ya que siempre amenazaba con volar en pedazos a la gente ―y por alguna razón desconocida sabías que lo decía seriamente―, Bianchi tenía algo mal en la cabeza ya que se juraba la amante de Reborn, y finalmente estaban Tsunayoshi, Takeshi y el propio Reborn, quienes eran claramente más de lo que aparentaban ser.

Lo que te parecía inaudito es que Lambo fuese el más normal de todos, teniendo en cuenta que tiene cinco años y si ignorabas el perturbador hecho de que su cabello parecía ser un hoyo negro del cual sacaba dulces, juguetes inflables entre otras cosas.

―Pregunté si tenías alguna idea sobre lo que Haru quiere mostrarnos.

Es cierto, Haru fue quien exigió una reunión hoy en casa de Tsuna ―no pudiste evitar preguntarte si alguien tuvo la consideración de pedir la opinión del castaño―, y sonaba muy emocionada por teléfono cuando te envió un e-mail anoche, la exagerada cantidad de emoticones lo certificaba. No dio detalles, dijo que les diría todo al día siguiente ―hoy―, por lo que como malditos curiosos que eran tenían que ir a investigar.

―No soy adivina ―te encogiste de hombros―, pero mientras no tenga que ver con embutirnos en un cosplay estrafalario no creo que sea algo malo.

Obtuviste una risa como respuesta.

Llegaron a la residencia Sawada. Saludaron a Tsunayoshi en la entrada y después a Nana, para luego dirigirse a la alcoba del primero. Ahí los esperaban todos.

―¡Llegan tarde, par de retrasados! ―reclamó Hayato con una vena hinchada en su frente.

Con el pasar de los días te diste cuenta de que él no era misógino, sino que simplemente era un Tsundere cuyo humor base era de los mil demonios.

―Eso es redundante, Estupidera ―contestaste, aburrida por el regaño sin fundamento―. Perdón por la tardanza de todas formas ―te disculpaste con los demás, quienes no le dieron importancia a diferencia del muchacho.

―¡Yo! ―Yamamoto simplemente saludó a su manera.

―Y… ―Tsuna se vio obligado a iniciar la conversación―, ¿qué es lo que querías mostrarnos, Haru?

La mencionada saltó en su lugar. Como si hubiesen oprimido un interruptor, pasó de su usual alegría a una alegría extrema.

―¡Hahi! ―dijo― ¡Miren lo que Haru consiguió-desu! ―de su bolsillo sacó un montón de tickets, los cuales dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

Todos la vieron con curiosidad.

―¿Y esos tickets son para…? ―lanzaste la interrogante al aire a pesar de que sabías que Miura no los dejaría con la información a medias.

―¡Un concierto-desu! ―exclamó con emoción.

―Paso ―declaró automáticamente Kurokawa, ella era una persona demasiado seria como para ir a un evento de esos―, deberías saber que no me gustan esas cosas.

―¡Hahi! ¡Pero no es un concierto cualquiera! ―insistió Haru― ¡Estoy segura de que a Hana-san le gustará también-desu!

―¿De qué se trata, Haru-chan? ―inquirió Kyoko con su característica sonrisa―. Tal vez, si nos dices convencerás a Hana-chan de asistir.

Sasagawa podía tener sus momentos si le daba la gana, eh.

―¡Hahi! ―asintió la castaña―. Pues, se trata de un concierto de nada más ni nada menos que la "Violinista de Dubstep".

Prestaste profunda atención a las palabras de la estudiante de Midori.

_―"¿Violinista de Dubstep?" _―Tsuna claramente no sabía de lo que Haru estaba hablando, y por las caras de los demás, ellos tampoco.

―¡Sí! Bueno, aunque ese es solo un apodo-desu ―explicó―. También toca hip hop, dance-pop, electrónica, además de dubstep. Es una idol muy popular-desu.

―¡Oh! ―Kyoko juntó sus palmas―. ¿Te refieres a Miyabi Midori?

―¡Así es-desu!

Miyabi Midori era, como bien dijo Haru, una idol muy popular. Incluso si no la conocían, definitivamente habían escuchado sobre ella en alguna ocasión. Sobre salía a diferencia de las otras idols en el mercado porque ella no cantaba, sino que ejecutaba performances tocando el violín mientras hacía danza contemporánea al ritmo de una música compuesta por ella. Decían que sus espectáculos eran increíbles.

Entonces, Miura buscó algo en su bolso y con mucho cuidado lo puso sobre la mesa. Se trataba de un papel doblado perfectamente en un cuadrado. Cuidadosamente lo desdobló y extendió en el mueble, descubriendo poco a poco lo que era: un poster. En él aparecía una muchacha de cabello hasta la cintura, lacio, rubio platinado. Las pestañas que rodeaban sus ojos desmentían por completo cualquier especulación sobre un posible albinismo, eran negras como el ébano y tan largas que parecían postizas. Ojos de color avellana; es decir, un tono intermedio entre el verde con la iluminación adecuada y el café en la oscuridad. Su figura era menuda, con delgadas piernas y brazos, una ancha cadera y estrecha cintura, y un busto mediano que aparentaba ser más grande por el tamaño de su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto lo que un hermoso vestido negro similar a un tutú, con un corsé negro con escote de corazón y una alocada falda de tul en negro, rojo y blanco, sus piernas eran cubiertas por largas medias negras con rayas verticales. En el espacio entre su cuello y barbilla se encontraba un violín sostenido en perfecta pose.

Letras grandes y doradas en el poster apuntaban una fecha próxima. Ese mismo fin de semana, de hecho.

―Se ve interesante ―dijo Takeshi.

Eventualmente y de alguna forma que todavía no tienes clara, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con asistir al evento.

Tú no dijiste nada. Estabas tan enojada que no podías articular palabra.

Cuando regresaras a casa, llamarías a tu madre y sin duda ardería Troya. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Estabas de vacaciones, maldición! Lo más irónico es que tu secreto fue expuesto delante de todos tus amigos y estos no tenían idea de que la dichosa Midori eras tú.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Miyabi Midori: Elegante verde. Hisui: Jade. ¿Captan el chiste?**

**Bueno, he aquí el secreto expuesto. ¿De dónde salió lo de violinista de dubsteb? En eso fue inspirado en una persona real, ¿han escuchado a Lindsey Stirling? Bueno, ella. Si no la han oído, recomiendo que le busquen en youtube, estoy segura de que les agradará; yo amo todas sus canciones y covers, pero les recomiendo Moon Trance, Master of Tides, Elements y Cryztallize que son mis favoritos. uvu**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Estabas en las vacaciones de tus quince años, en una pequeña ciudad donde probablemente nadie a excepción de tu abuela debía conocerte. Te sentías libre, como una chica normal cuya única preocupación eran los deberes escolares que los maestros dejaban para breve el receso escolar. Ah, pero nunca fuiste normal, y jamás lo serías después de conocer a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

_**V**_

…

―¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, madre! ―en realidad no era difícil sopesar que te traicionó completamente ante la posibilidad de adquirir una buena suma de dinero, pero estabas tan enojada que simplemente decías lo que se te venía a la cabeza sin razonarlo previamente― ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Un _maldito_ trato!

―_Tómalo como una prueba de que no puedes confiar completamente en otra persona, Hisui _―contestó ella, sin un atisbo de culpa en su voz―_. Incluso si soy yo._

«Manipuladora» y «sin escrúpulos» son palabras que iban como anillo al dedo cuando se debía describir a tu madre.

Ella era el tipo de mujer inflexible que tenía altas expectativas de todos a su alrededor, al grado de ser insoportable para cualquiera; ni siquiera debías detenerte a pensar para encontrar una razón que explicase por qué tu padre las abandonó hace años, con una madre como la tuya cualquiera se iría para no volver.

La mujer ni lloró cuando eso sucedió, simplemente dijo: «sabía que pude conseguir algo mejor.»

No mostró ni un atisbo de dolor.

No le dolió ni un poco.

Nada.

Ese tipo de persona te había concebido. Y aunque no tuvieras a la humanidad en un pedestal, y estuvieses consiente que los problemas familiares no eran ajenos para el resto de las personas, siempre te preguntaste por qué te tocó un hogar tan problemático.

―"_No es como si yo realmente confiase en ti, independientemente de la situación"_ ―bufaste mentalmente.

A veces maldecías a tu padre entre gruñidos por no llevarte con él, lejos de esa mujer horrible.

Dudabas siquiera que ella te quisiera.

Después de todo, tu madre odiaba tu música y eso era lo mismo que odiarte a ti.

Nunca quisiste ser idol, jamás deseaste ser famosa y mucho menos convertirte en otra de esas chicas religiosamente vigiladas por los medios. Esto no era Estados Unidos, donde sin importar el estatuto como idol igual estos podían ir por la calle y hacer lo que quisieran; esto era Japón, donde los fans son obsesivos y la vida personal de los famosos es prácticamente inexistente. Donde el decoro, la tradición y demás infringen presión inimaginable. Donde tú tenías que ser una figura ejemplar a pesar de siempre te encontrabas ocupada al grado de faltar la mayoría de las veces a la Escuela, donde no podías tener amigos demasiado cercanos o novio ya que esos temas eran tabú para el público.

El caso de Aya Hirano es una prueba de lo irracionales y estúpidos que pueden ser los de tu nación, aunque los de Corea también son imbéciles cuando se habla de noviazgos. Pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que todo simplemente carecía de un significado para ti.

No había satisfacción personal alguna más allá de poder compartir tu música con todos, pero tampoco querías ser una figura de referencia en la cultura popular. Perdías más de lo que ganabas, y no sólo en el sentido metafórico, sino también el monetario. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera ganabas de pago lo suficiente para que todo eso valiese la pena! A lo mucho tenías lo necesario para subsistir cómodamente como alguien de la clase media, y la mayoría del dinero que obtenías iba a parar en manos de tu madre, quien apenas te dejaba unos yenes para ahorrar religiosamente.

Aquella era la verdad que ocultaban ―a los ignorantes― tras bonitos carteles y videos musicales.

Precisamente por eso amabas estos días en los que te habías divertido como una chica cualquiera y por ello estabas tan molesta de que esa mujer te lo arruinara completamente.

Bueno, tu madre también era tu manager. No es como si realmente no lo hubieses visto venir, pero tampoco podías evitar sentirte frustrada al serte arrebatado esos pequeños fragmentos de felicidad u paz que habías tenido estos días.

Del relajo al trabajo.

Y todo se vendría abajo frente a tus amigos.

Yamamoto descubriría tu secreto y tú perderías el pequeño juego tácito que comenzaron.

No era para estar precisamente feliz, ya sabes.

―_Será en la playa adyacente a Namimori_ ―agregó la mujer en vista de tu silencio. Dicen que el que calla otorga y ella seguramente así lo interpretó, aunque no es como si fuera a escucharte en caso de replicar. Tenías las mismas posibilidades de ser escuchada que una marioneta―_. Solamente es un breve evento de dos horas al mediodía, pero de todas formas debes llegar temprano. Ya te envié la lista de las canciones programadas para ese día. No me decepciones._

Y eso fue todo, lo siguiente que escuchaste fue el tono de la llamada finalizada.

―Nope.

Gritaste.

―¡Nope, nope, nope! ¡Nope!

Apretaste los puños y te dejaste caer sobre el futon.

―¡Maldita sea! ―Gruñiste. Como un animal salvaje, furioso y herido― ¡¿Cuándo podré decidir por _mi_ cuenta las cosas que _yo_ quiero hacer?!

La almohada amortiguó tu ataque de histeria hasta la hora de la cena.

.

La mañana siguiente fue lo de todos los días: levantarse, salir de la casa de tu familiar, Yamamoto esperándote y largos minutos de silencio hasta que llegase Ryohei.

En realidad, eso último no fue exactamente así en esta ocasión.

―Ne, Hisui ―el beisbolista inició conversación repentinamente―. Me preguntaba si querías…

―No tengo tiempo ―le interrumpiste antes de que pudiese darle forma a la frase. No es que no quisieses escucharle, sino que de verdad estabas ocupada y no podías perder el tiempo por ahí con Yamamoto y el resto. Por muy buena que fueses tocando el violín aún tenías que practicar como todo mortal; dicho sea de paso, no habías tocado el instrumento desde que pisaste esta pequeña localidad. _Necesitabas_ practicar―. Prometí que haría algunas cosas en casa hoy y no puedo escaquearme.

Verdad a medias.

A la única persona que prometiste algo fue a ti misma. Y claramente, tampoco tenías que ayudar en casa.

―Oh ―no te creyó, ¿cierto? No volteaste a verlo para confirmar, tampoco era necesario de cualquier forma. El simple "oh", fue más ilustrativo que cualquier otra palabra―, si quieres podría echarte una mano con eso para que termines rápido.

Podías incluso apostar a que estaba sonriendo, sin embargo, no de la misma forma habitual a la que te habías acostumbrado. Casi como si él anticipase tu respuesta.

―Estaré bien ―tu tono expresaba completamente que no querías que siguiese insistiendo.

Y aunque no te lo terminabas de creer, Takeshi cedió con un asentimiento silencioso que apenas fuiste capaz de captar por el rabillo del ojo, en vez de continuar insistiendo. Le obsérvate un poco más antes de desviar la mirada hacia el frente: su semblante era bastante serio, lo que te dio una idea de que él probablemente sospechaba por completo que las cosas no iban bien.

Esperabas que Yamamoto no creyese que estabas enojada con él.

O que pensara que lo estabas evitando.

O que intentara averiguar con más ahínco a partir de ahora.

Desgraciadamente, sabías que la última opción era la correcta. Ya hasta podías saborear un aneurisma y la paranoia que tendrías durante los próximos días al tratar de practicar y al mismo tiempo esconderte del beisbolista.

―¡Buenos día, al extremo!

Afortunadamente la llegada de Sasagawa desplazó estos pensamientos.

―Días, Ryohei.

Porque para ti no tenían nada de buenos.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**I'm back! Me tomó algo de tiempo recuperar la musa (exámenes malditos) pero heme aquí de nuevo.**

**El próximo capítulo, adelanto, será un interludio/entrelineas/interview/como quieran llamarlo. ¿Qué significa? Que finalmente conoceremos la perspectiva de Vongola y Co. Por supuesto, la de Yamamoto igual.**


End file.
